The Egg Viper 2
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: "WOW! First the Egg Dragoon, and now the Egg Viper? Man you're picking all my favorites to rebuild aren't ya?" I shouted with pride and excitement in my voice. Maayyybe just a BIT of cocky attitude; but hey. Who was gonna win here again? "Hm. Maybe so;" he began, "But that doesn't mean it'll be as easy as last round!"


A/N: Written on an iPhone 3G a month or so back, so please bear with me as far as typos and stuff go. I cleaned this up a bit, but still. Probably didn't clean it up enough. Sorry for the inconvenience!

This was also written for a fic drabble challenge on Tumblr; send a topic and I'll write about it. One anon knew me too well and requested Sonic kicking Eggman's ass, so I just couldn't wait to get my computer back and was WAY more than happy to oblige.

So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

So today was the same old when ol' Egghead was quiet. Just me; sleeping lying my couch and catching the occasional eye rest. Of course; I left the running around part out. You all know THAT already!

But yeah; back to the point. So there I was; kinda just floating around on the couch and all; eyes closed. Relaxed; when suddenly the ground shook and I heard a rather loud thump from outside! I scratch my head; ugh. That's Egghead now, ain't it? I groaned as stood up; opening the door and yawning as I said 'Attacking my house this time, Eggman? Sheesh; what's with you and—?'

I look to the ground besides me. A nice dent in the green ground.

"…Attacking…."

I followed the dent with my eyes as fast as I could; a red and silver tail with spikes and foothold-worthy buttons was obviously what made the dent… Attached was the same old two-door head. Laser gun; the back frilly-things that covered the other door to the cockpit… Discs or was it a top? With spikes; and as I looked at it in awe; fully aware of what it was, as out popped the self-proclaimed man of the hour; Eggman. From the laser-door.

"WOW! First the Egg Dragoon, and now the Egg Viper? Man you're picking all my favorites to rebuild aren't ya?" I shouted with pride and excitement in my voice. Maayyybe just a BIT of cocky attitude; but hey. Who was gonna win here again?

"Hm. Maybe so;" he began, "But that doesn't mean it'll be as easy as last round!"

"Sure it won't."

A growl; "Don't get too cocky! You have no idea what surprises I have in store for you!"

Surprises… Yeah. That brought back memories of the first time. And the fear I had that Eggman here wouldn't believe I had if I told 'im.

"No last minute death attack, right?"

"…"

I tapped my foot; waiting for my answer. I kept my expression; which I think sowed how serious I was at the time. We were NOT having a repeat of that.

…even if he's done it more than that once.

"Yes. No suicide function." he finally, somewhat quietly, let out under his breath.

A smirk came back on my face.

"Alright! I believe you should do the honors, sir?" I playfully bowed.

As of on my cue, I heard the cockpit shut. And I heard the sound of lasers charging.

"Say it for old time's sake, doc!"

"Very well! GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

And off the lasers fired, and off I went! Running behind the robot; which took its sweet time turning around. Slow much? Now; how was I gonna attack this thing? I wasn't expecting say; him to gloat and leave him open this time; so there had to be another way….!

Wait a minute— the foothold buttons… They were on both sides of the tail this time! And while it was turning; I had a pretty good chance of attacking the cockpit; either of em! Or I could do the in between and just dent the side of the head. I started jumping; making my way up.

One..! Two..! Three—! WHAT THE—? AUGH!

I fall. Cheap shot, Eggman. Rings were everywhere and while he took the time to gloat, I collected as much of em as I could again; charging up a spin dash to spin up the tail. I let go as he charged the laser with the biggest radius; and he missed me by a mile! I spun around the bot as many times as I could before the radius was about to hit me, and at that point when I reached the tail, I started homing attacking the buttons myself! One! Two! Three!

Knock knock, Eggman!

"AUGH—! So you got in a hit, Hedgehog. I wouldn't gloat just yet!"

"Same to you!"

I land, and off I go; running away from lasers and round and round the bot I go. Eventually, I think I made him dizzy; couldn't keep up!

"H—! Hold still!"

This time, I took a different approach; RUNNING on the bot itself! In a circle and swirl I made it to the top and got in my second hit. A nice dent! Right at the top!

"Rrrgh! I'll get you back for that!"

"Good luck trying; you're sideways; and in the dirt!"

Right after I said it, he manages to hoist the bot back up; shouting at me as he fired the discs as a couple of lasers. The discs always made it easy to reach the cockpit! This was no exception; I hopped on the first disc; jumping off of it just in time to dodge the lasers. (Had the time for a flip, too!) and then on the second disc, just a headbutt was enough to do the damage I needed; another dent but the robot was rocking. The toy was nearly broken…!

"Come on, Eggman! Do you REALLY want me to break this toy again?"

"You haven't won yet!"

"Sure…" I dodged more lasers with just a sidestep or two; running behind the toy and getting a cheap hit; but still a hit! I chucked as the bot yet again ended up rocking. Was that smoke I saw? HA! This was in the bag!

Of course; with the smoke, here come the heavy duty attacks! Which I was ready for!

Our fired about 3 bomb-radius lasers and the discs to the cock pit. Basically, if I wasnt quick enough, I'd get burnt. He underestimated me. Again!

Literally within 2 seconds I was outta there, and the lasers went off. A homing attack felt a nice dent into the laser cannon and I ended up falling back into some of the explosion by accident. I got back up; I was fine! In fact, Eggman just kept on firing lasers at me to run from as the bot sparked and smoked; and I up using the tail to get in another hit; and he fired a disc right after to let me get up all close and personal. And that ended in the laser canon breaking and sparking more and more. Eggman fired one last disc at me, which I used to get in the final blow. I landed and my ears twitched; picking up on the bot letting out critical failure alarms that I was used to hearing.

"Grrr! Retreat! You haven't seen the last of me, rodent!"

"Come on; I never do! See you around, Egghead!"

In the distance as he made his slow, wrecked escape, in the air the rest of the toy finally broke as exploded on him; leaving me to chuckle as he left in that Egg-o-matic of his like every other time.

Was there any doubt of who the victor would be? Really? Heheh. I was already looking forward to the rematch!


End file.
